Middle School Weeks
by CreCre
Summary: Deidara has never under stood what has happened to him. Why him and Sasori are rarely talking. Why Hidan and Itachi bother him so much. Why he and Orochimaru aren't friends anymore. Please vote on the next move. . .
1. Week One

Diary Entry: Week One

I spoke with him today. It had been so long, a year and a half. I almost thought that Sasori had forgotten me. Of course, I didn't actually get to see him. I called him, and found him on one of those interactive sites, I think it's called, and found myself chatting with him for about three hours. I asked about Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu, while he asked about Hidan, Itachi, and Konan. I found myself talking about Tobi, the masked idiot. Sasori just went along. He even gave me his new cell number.

315-1633

It is different from his last number, which was 859-6117. Do you see the difference? I'm sure you do.

Sasori is still as boring as ever, but boring means good. He went out with a girl on a set up date, but he dumped her at the end of the school year. Can you beleive that we are both in eight grade now? Next year we will see each other, High School Freshmen! I really want this year to end now. But I am also scared of high school. Just think of all the tall people there. I'm scared of tall people, too. Sasori's okay because he's slightly shorter than I. Slightly.

He got new glasses. They're just like the one's I refuse to wear. Metal black rimmed. They look good on him, he took a picture of himself wearing them, so I could see.

* * *

When I went to school today, I was greeted with the terrible image of Orochimaru. I guess I must've forgotten to talk about him. Sasori used to like him. I hate him. He scares me. I think I might have a phobia of him, but Sasori is starting to argue that I have a crush on him. That is impossible. I shake like a leaf, my heart beats at an impossible speed, and I have this huge knot in my throat, and that's just if he walks by me!

But Orochimaru was talking with his new friend. Kabuto. I hate him to. I ignored him and let myself fall into the plastic seat, at my desk. Hidan walked over to me, silver hair combed back, purple eyes, (or is it pink?), looking at me, and a slightly sadistic smile on his face.

"So," Hidan said slowly, "Blushed lately?" He leaned on the desk. "Or is Emo Clown still ignoring you?"

He was refering to Orochimaru. We gave him that nickname a few weeks ago on the bus. Oh, Orochimaru also rides my bus, and he was one of my best friends. Was.

I shrugged. I wasn't too sure about the answer yet. "He's defenetly in a relasionship at the moment..." Then I remembered about Sasori. "Our old friend Sasori say's 'Hi'." I told him. "Too bad he want's me to give EmoClown his number..." I muttered, before ripping out a pice of paper from my black binder. I quickly scrbbled down my red-head's number before bracing myself.

I walked up to Orochimaru. "Hey..." I said slowly, hoping that I wasn't bluhing. "Sasori and I talked yesterday and he wanted to say hi to you. Um... Do you want his number?"

Orochimaru grinned. "Of course. What is it?"

I handed him the paper and he snatched it away. "Good, good," he said. He looked back at me. "Nice of you to talk to me again. Can we meet up sometime?"

I began blushing again and walked away slowly, replaying the scene again in my head, trying to make some sort of sense of it.


	2. Week Two

Diary Entry: Week Two

I can see how much I've been out of. The popular kids (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and their pals) have been buzzing with energy. I, meanwhile, am nulled out.

My father took my laptop because he thought it would be smart. He somehow eneded up draging the door along with the deal. I am currently stuck with the school library, the place I always go to when I skip out of lunch, wich is everyday. Do not worry your little head, I am not an aneoroxic chik, or dude. Anyways... I go there to finish anything I have to, and to check out some books. Since Sasori left, I've been 'obsessed' with books. I can't put out any of my favoriets yet, so I might as well avoid that topic.

Here is what happened Thrusday:

* * *

I stood up and began walking out of the gym, the 'A' house princible already dissmissed us.

'Who are we gonna stalk today?' asked a voice in the back of my head.

"No one," I muttered.

'But we ALWAYS stalk someone!' It argued.

"Can't I have a day off?"

'NO!'

"Who are you talking to?" asked someone in front of me. Itachi. Dark and mistirius, but never too late to make a sarcastic comment of some sort. Even though he was usually quiet with his little emo self, he annoyed the heck out of me.

I stopped walking before I bumped into him. "No one, un."

There it went again. Un. It wasn't here last week, but it's starting to appear at the end of my every other sentence. The first time it happened, I was at my house, watching Father take away my door.

I pushed past Itachi and walked quickly towards my homeroom, Journalisim. We had a subtitute today, Mrs. Tucker. Anyone who hated her called her . I've known her since sixth grade, then sevnth, then this year in eight. She and I held a good sub-teacher, student relashionship.

Mrs. Tucker smiled at me. Wow, you haven't changed since I last saw you. Still haven't hit puberty?"

I laughed nervously and shook my head. She thought I was a girl, and I've only grown two inches in the past two years. But at least I'm 5'2? The sub also chuckled a bit and told me to take a seat.

First period brezzed by quickly. People bothering me while I read a book, and me telling people to stop bothering me while I read a book, and before I knew it, the bell rang.

I walked into spanish class. Just in case you're wondering, I know spanish. But not enough.

I took my seat by the teachers desk, and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. They, for some funny reason, always arrived late, pushing into the class at last minutes notice. Plus they were loud. I cringed as I saw a seventh grader run in, fart, and run out screaming. Then, the announcements came on, shut off, and began again.

Half an hour into the period, (and the teacher sceaming) Tobi ran into the classroom. "Perdon, Maestra! Tobi llego tarde a la primaria!"

Tobi was an expert in all lenguages, and spoke them all fluently, not a trace of an accent. Too bad I couldn't slap him, he was allowed to wear a stupid orange swirly mask.

Tobi saw me and began waving like a mad penguin. "DeiDeiDeiDeiDei!" He ran over and took the spot next to me.

"Dear God, why did she have to be absent?" I muttered.

Spanish took alot longer to finish, and the two classes after that (Art, and American History) plus my lunch period at the library soon floated away into the wind towards who knows where.

I sat in the algebra classroom with my teacher, whose name I keep forgetting, and waited until the first person walked into the room. Hidan was the first one, and he was soon followed by Orochimaru, who was on his knees begging.

"What the f' do you want?" Ino asked, the one who he was begging to.

"A bracelet!"

Ino ignored him and went to her seat, while Orochimaru went to his, still on his knees.

"Today," announced the teacher. "We are going to practice Solving Inequalaties."

Everyone groaned in distaste.


	3. Week Three

Diary Entry: Week Three

My life was perfect, until they came along. My cousin. Who, might you ask? Well, Ino is related to me. Then there's Kiba and his stupid dog. I was lucky enough, he left his stupid dog behind, nasty rodent. Naruto came in as well, (he's my younger brother, even though he's more popular than me.)

The reason why they are over at my place for the night? Their stupid older sister forgot to pay the water and electricity bill. Stupid sister...

*Sigh* Good thing it's only for one night. This week we have book fair. Great. Now I have another reason to need money. But I'm not buying anything unless they have the book I want. Maximum Ride manga form. Cost twelve dollas'. And I'm broke.

I guess it's luck. I now have $16.55. And now I don't want MR...

* * *

"Yes, thank you," I muttered before leaving the room. I tucked my new book safely into my binder.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Hidan as soon as I reached the lunch table.

"Good, so far," I told him, pushing away my lunch. If I ate now, I would get even hungrier tomorrow.

"Do you miss Orochimaru...?" offered Itachi.

"NO! Stop bringing him up!" Why don't these poeple get the clue? I don't like Orochimaru! Yes, it's true, maybe I did get a little worried when he stopped appearing to class, but at least yesterday, Wednesday, I found out he went to visit some 'relatives'... Sick bastard.

"Well, you do seem to..." Hidan smiled to show that he was kidding. I know that he wasn't.

We (they) ate in silence for a while. "No red?" asked Hidan. It was Drug Free week and I had no plans to join it. Just think about it, if some crazy guy run's into the school, he's gonna start shooting people with red shirt's first. As long as I wear blue or white, I'm protected.

"Are you on drugs or something...?" asked Itachi slowly.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Really, really sure?" He looked at me with his red eyes. He sure was talkative today.

"Why are you talking so much?" I asked, exasperated.

"I dunno." Itachi shrugged. "Kisame called me yesterday. Didn't Sasori call you?"

I shook my head.

"Kakuzu called me, yesterday, too." Hidan shrugged and took a bite out of his last fry.

Why would they call all of the sudden...?


	4. Week Four

Diary Entry: Week Four

I almost thought he was gone forever, but he wasn't.

And Sasori hasn't talked to me at all in the last two weeks. And, it being almost Halloween, I found blood all over my room.

Still not sure if it was real, or just a bad prank on my brother's part...

* * *

Wednesday.

A subtitute teacher again in homeroom.

I found myself nervous before Algebra. Orochimaru was here in school again and I didn't see him until morning assembely. I missed the bus, so they had to take me to school by car. Anyway, the thing that irritated me the most was that, after he dissapeared from school for a whole week, he comes back with girls all over him. I don't see how they like him. He's a jerk. Changed from the one I used to know.

Lunch again. The library was closed today, so I was forced to go there.

I wasn't even hungry anymore. I ate a big break fest. Oatmeal, PB and J sandwitch, and something I am not so sure of.

"Where is Tobi, hmm?" was the first thing I asked as I took my seat. I was in a bad mood for most of the day, and that wasn't gonna change until I saw an idiot.

Itachi shrugged. "He was here this morning, but I haven't seen him since."

"Oh." I looked around and found Kabuto staring at me from Orochimaru's side. He glared at me before turning away.

"Hey, did you finish your history homework?" asked Hidan, digging around his empty backpack.

"Yeah, un. Why? Your mother came over or was it you stepmother, hmm?"

Hidan scowled at me. I brought up one of the things he hated the most. "I just need some answers."

I passed him my binder, where most of my homework always was. Then, I began scketching.

I always had this weird habit of scketching either Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hidan, or Sasori. It was getting on my nerves now. I crumpled up my paper and threw it at a passing trashcan. I know I'm running out of paper, but I need to get rid of Orochimaru. I even found out his personal information when I went through the main computer yesterday. I think I might be becoming a stalker now.

During the rest of lunch, Hidan and Itachi goofed around. The bell rang, and Algebra, my dreaded class, was next.

As allways, I arrived five minutes early.

I was the only one in the class for three minutes, looking around, doing my warm-up, and drawing a few pictures. Those ended up in the trash aswell.

After those three precuis minutes, the first student arrived. Hidan. He walked over to me, ready to goof off.

"Aw, is the little playgirl bunny sad because of Orochimaru?" he asked, slamming his stuff down in the desk next to mine. The loud bang hurt my ears.

I glared at him. He snickered.

The rest of the period went by slowly.

I hate to admitt it, but Orochimaru looked so innocent. Almost as innocent as the first time we've became friends...


	5. Week Five

Diary Entry: Week Five

I blame Hidan for my weird dream. Orochimaru was passing and I didn't even notice. He called me over, while yelling 'Emo Clown!' Only then did I understand that this was all a trap.

Orochimaru didn't do much. He just flicked Hidan off.

* * *

I think that some of the most interesting stuff happens during algebra. It is, after all, the only class I have with Orochimaru.

As always, I arrived early to the class. And, as always, I had to look at every person who walked into the class. The teacher wasn't here yet, must've forgotten we exist. Hidan was skipping class today. Something about beating Itachi shitless. It would've all been good if Tobi hadn't moved into the class halfway through (as always) and if the voice in the back of my head hadn't been suggesting me to kick Orochimaru.

I didn't kick him, if you were wondering.

The first people trickled in. Sakura and Ino, along with a bored looking Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba. Sai.

"Hi, Deidara," someone said to me. "Did you do your homework?"

I dragged my head up to look at a very happy Naruto, my brother. "Yes, un, while you were out all night."

Naruto laughed nervously before he took my homework to his desk.

Class began a few minutes later. I looked back and Orochimaru smiled at me. The teacher moved us closer to each other. The only reason I'm not running around screaming is the money Hidan promised me. A good forty bucks. I'm not even going to ask where he them from.

The teacher finally walked inside, announcing a free day today because we were very quiet. Lies.

Everyone quickly moved into their groups, shutting out anything else. Girls flirting with boys. Paper balls whizzing thought the air. The teacher sleeping on the desk. And a bright orange spot by the door.

Remember when I said I had glasses that I don't wear? Here's the reason. I'm nearsighted. So much, that I can't see the board and half of what is says. It get's really anoying when someone trying to get your attention and you don't know who it is.

The orange sploch began banging on the door. As alway's, everyone ignore's it. More banging. Finally, five minutes later, he managed to pick the lock on the door and get in.

He ran in next to me. Tobi. "Hi, Sempai!" he said quickly, waving at me. Taking a seat next to me, he began working on his history homwork. Something suspicius. He felt me straing at me. "Yes, Sempai?"

I turned away. "Nothing, un."

I felt something poke me on the ribs, and turned back to him. "What, un?"

Tobi pointed at the front of the room, and I followed it. Naruto was holding up a sign on a sheet of paper.

Curse my nearsightedness. "What does it say, un?" I asked Tobi.

"I...am...stealing your...boyfriend's brother..." He looked at me. "You have a boyfriend, Sempai?"

"No, un. Tell that idiot to stop messing."

Tobi stood up from his desk and walked over to Naruto. He came back. "He was talking about Sasuke, Sempai. And he said that you do have a boyfriend."

"I do not, hmm."

"But you have a ring!"

"And, yeah?"

Tobi sat down.

'Can we kick him?' asked the voice.

I shook my head. Not today, not today.


	6. Week Six

Diary Entry: Week Six

It's been one and half months already since I began telling you about my life. But I can tell that you don't know much yet. I bet you don't know my third and fouth period classes yet, hmm?

Maybe I should tell you. But it would be all boring.

Or maybe I should just keep telling you about my happy adventures with Orochimaru and my 'boyfriend' Itachi.

Eh. Maybe not.

* * *

Journalism is my first class of the day. I alway's see Itachi on the way there, but we rarely talk. Or at least, he does.

After the first class, I manage to drag myself into my next class, Spanish. This class I have with Tobi (hence the incident when he ran in halfway) and Itachi, who is so quiet, I forget he sits right behind me. This day, November the eleventh, we are going to wok on describing a scene in a picture. The teacher put's the list up on the board.

Ehehehe...

I'm as blind as a bat.

Someone tapped me in the back of my head. I turned to see. Itachi. I turned back and began writing my name on the paper's handed out. This time, Itachi pulled my hair. "Hmm?"

"Are you going to move your dest next to mine?" he asked, rudely.

Oh. So he was my partner. I did as I was told. "So what are we going to do, yeah?"

"Page eighty four, section twelve," he told me, pointing at a page in his book.

I nodded. Turning to the page, I read the assingmet. As I mentioned before, I already knew what I was meant to do. "Do I start with the questions, or do you?"

Itachi pointed at himself. "Que necesita usted?" he asked, a bit slow, but still okay.

"Un par de pantalones." A pair of pant's.

"De que talla es usted?" What size?

"Yo soy catorce y dos, hmm." Fourteen and two.

"De que color busca?" Wich color? Itachi looked at me.

"Blanco." White.

"Cuanto costa?" How much?

"Quinientos pesos." About fifty dollar's.

The teacher walked into the front of the room. "Start wrapping it up people," she called out. The bell was about to ring. That long?

I moved my desk into it's row just when the bell rang.

* * *

Art was next and we were doing collages. But not just any collages. ART collages. I began filling my background with black paper until I notice a very familiar wisp of blue hair. "Konan, un?" came out of my mouth, almost involuntary.

She turned back. "Deidara? You have the same art period?" She ran over to my table. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've been sitting by each other!"

I looked at her spot where the most 'popular' girls were. "I'd rather not call attention to me, yeah," I told her from my lonely table.

Konan looked at the beginnings of my collage with her hazel eyes. "You're still addicted to fire? One day, I swear that's how you're gonna die."

I shrugged. "At least I'd be art."

Konan left quickly before returning with a chair, her paper, and a purse. "Might as well sit with you," she said as she began tearing strips of orange colored paper. "The only thing they talk about is sex."

I pushed all the weird thoughts in my head away. At least I could try to enjoy this period.

* * *

History. Now this class I knew I had with Konan.

"Quiz," everyone kept muttering, with the exception of Naruto who was screaming it at anyone who walked into the room, teacher or student. Or dust.

I took my seat at the left side of the room, Konan following behind me. I watched as my younger brother took the seat next to mine, smiling stupidly, a huge giveaway that he was about to cheat on his test.

"Step away from the super emo," said a random girl.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Make me."

* * *

Algebra. We had a substitute, so it was pretty much the same as last week.

Today Tobi was gone, and Hidan was back.

"Why didn't you fuckin' tell me?" was the first thing he said to me once we got into our tiny groups. Hn. No 'Hi, I missed you yesterday?'

"Tell you what, un?" I asked, acting bored. What was he talking about?

"You and Itachi are going out." Bluntly. Hidan was so.

"We are not, yeah." Rumor's are rumor's and spread like wild fire.

"Tobi said so, and when I asked Itachi, the bastard didn't deny it. When I asked your little brother over there," he pointed at Naruto, who was humping a taable for entertainment, "He said you two were. So what's the deal?"

I put my hand in front of his face. "I have five reason's why that isn't true," I told him. "One, I have never gone out with anyone since sixth grade, un. Two, I hate rude people who rarely talk. Three, I get irritated enough with his little brother hanging around my house all night, yeah. Four, I would rather date _Sakura. _And five, I am not gay, hmm."

Under my breath, I muttered, "At least I don't think so."

"I heard that!" Hidan said loudly. "If you are going out with that asshole, you could've at least told me!"

"But I'm not!" I looked quickly around for some sort of assistance. The only reply I got was the continous chatter of them.

Hidan leaned in closer to me, our noses nearly touching. I could see how puple his eyes were. Lavender-ish. "Then swear that you don't like him. That you like no one else."

Again, I looked around, my eyes falling on Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto was staring at the two of us. Orochimaru looked up to his friend then followed his gaze. His hazel-ish eyes fell on mine.

"You like Orochimaru, don't you?" whispered Hidan.

I forced my eyes back to him. "No."

His eyes narrowed at me, before Hidan stood up, calm, as if nothing happened. "Get your stuff ready, the bell's about to ring."

* * *

Science was half interesting with our extremely sarcastic teacher who was also a boy's coach. I mostly spent the time wondering about the way Hidan had reacted. And I would have to see him again on the bus.

* * *

The last period of the day finally arrived. ELA, and the only person I actually talked to in that class was Itachi. Who was still as quiet as ever.

Fifteen minutes into the class, Itachi turned to me. "Are we going out or are you still in love with Orochimaru?" He asked. Obviously he has been spending dandy time with Hidan.

"I don't even know who started that rumor, un," I grumbeled. It could've been Naruto with his stupid paper in the middle of algebra last week. That reminds me... "Can you tell your brother to stop hanging around our house? We've been getting complaints about two hormoned teenager's doing it out on the middle of the street, yeah."

Itachi shrugged. "His life is none of my buisness." Then he repeated the question from before.

"I'm not in love with him."

"Hn."

Five minutes later...

"So do you wanna go out?" Itachi asked.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? I thought yelled into the sky. "I dunno, hmm."

"Sleep on it," he told me, standing up. The bell had rung and I hadn't even noticed.

* * *

The day was cold and I shivered as I made my way to my bus. Did it have to be so far?

'Maybe we should burn it down,' said the voice.

"Nope. I have enough trouble with life, I don't a fine to go along with it."

'But you want everything to be fine!'

"Shut up, un."

Hidan was there to greet me at the back of the bus. Our bus driver separated girls and boys (fear of one of them getting pregnant on the bus) and now all boy's had to sit at the back of the bus, so I was stuck with Naruto, Kabuto, and Orochimaru.

Naruto sat the closest to the girls. Pervert.

Hidan and I sat at the left side in the last two seats.

Orochimaru and Kabuto sat opposite to us.

"And what did you say?" asked Hidan when he took his seat behind me.

"Who? What?" I was confused.

"About Itachi asking you out. So?" Since when was Hidan such a gossiper?

"How do you know, un?"

"He texted me, 'Gonna do it now. Hn.' So?"

"I said maybe." I thought a bit. "First you're angry at the idea of me and him going out, now approve of Itachi asking me out?"

"Itachi asked _you _out?" Orochimaru had been eavesdropping.

Hidan took care of him right away. "Shut up, emo clown, before I tell everyone of your sex life. And not the one with _women_."

Orochimaru glared at him and looked back at me. "Itachi is an asshole, don't bother with him," he told me.

Kabuto cut in. "Orochimaru, it would be best if we kept silent and let these... things figure thigs out themselves."

"Shush it, shitbag."

Kabuto looked away. Orochimaru did the same.

That was the end of the discussion.


	7. Week Seven

Diary Entry: Week Seven

I find it weird when I have my dreams. Last night I had another dream where I confronted him. He was annoying but I could see hurt in his eyes. But my dreams end up the opposite.

And school was no diffrent. Orochimaru, lately, has been avoiding me as I were a pice of garbage.

Wich, obviously, I am not.

And I asked Sasori to join me in a this little group thing, but I still haven't gotten a reply from the e-mail I sent him.

* * *

I still have another week until I have to answer Itachi. He even gave me a deadline. Wendsday of the upcoming week.

Not much has been going on so far. We're off for a week brake next week, and Itachi and Hidan know that.

Itachi doesn't need to worry. He can come over any time his brother does.

Hidan lives only a block away from my place. Bad news for my parents since he's gonna be hanging around and eating our food. Maybe even harrasing Naruto.

But enough of the future. I am living today.

The art project has been finished. I ended up with a B+, not bad. Konan had an A, though.

The school day was just as boring. I said it before, nothing much has been going on.

Might as well end this here.


	8. Week Eight

Diary Entry: Week Eight

The week was not as long as I had imagined it. It was longer.

I gave my answer to Itachi yesterday, but I don't have much hope that it will work out. Hidan laughed a bit, but luckily he went back to song writing. He has this big plan to make a new band.

ikilleT.

I'm helping out a bit, but...Not many ideas hit me. Sasuke has also been hanging around a bit, spending lots of time with Naruto.

* * *

It is now Thanks Giving Day. The last Thursday in the November calendar.

At the moment, it was about two in the afternoon, and I was walking around the block with Hidan.

"And now, what will ya do?" Hidan asked me as I told him what had happened last night on the phone with Itachi. I kinda left out the part where Sasuke sulked around in the room listening to the conversation.

"I don't know, un," I muttered, kicking a pebble on the street, the only familiar landmark on Hidan's side of the road. His house was somewhere around here.

The air was cold and I had on my black jacket, but I still shivered slightly. Hidan didn't seem to notice it, but at least he was wearing a long sleeved shirt today. The streets were scattered with leaves, and very few people were out at the moment. We were getting nearer and nearer to Kabuto's house.

"Is duckbutt taking it well?" Hidan asked me, not even glancing at me as he went through his MP3's music list. I could hear the music blaring from his earphones. Undisclosed Desires by Muse.

"I don't know, hmm."

Silence again between us. Just out of boredom, I began listening to the song even though it was probably halfway through by now.

'...You trick your lovers, That you're wicked and divine, You may be a sinner, But your innocense is mine. Please me, Show me how it's done. Tease me, You are the one. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognise your beuty is not just a mask, I want to exorcise the demons from you past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed deisres in your heart...'

We passed Kabuto's house.

"Who are you thinking of, yeah?" I asked Hidan. This wasn't his type of music and the only time he ever listens to it is if something or someone is on his mind at the moment.

Again, he didn't look my way. "No one. Just this asshole who doesn't realise something as quickly as others."

"Who?"

Hidan smirked. "Excactly." But he shut off his mp3 and shoved it into his front pocket. His eyes wandered around for a moment. "Hey, Deidara, mind if I stay at your house for today?"

"Sure, un." I didn't even ask him why, the reason were so obvious. His mother and step-mother appeared again. Along with his dad.

"Good, good." He stopped for a moment before yelling out, "Hey. EmoClown!"

I looked up and saw Orochimaru stop on his tracks. He was also out on the streets, probably headed toward's Kabuto's. I did a quick decision and ducked out behind Hidan, the nearest hiding spot. "Don't make him angry, yeah," I warned the purple-and-lavender eyed fourteen year old.

He must've understood diffrently. "Heading out to man whore's house again?"

I resisted the urge to hit Hidan.

"No," Orochimaru replied breezedly. "In fact, I was looking for Deidara and Sasuke." His eyes flickered towards me before they moved back to Hidan. "Would you join me?" He asked, meant for me but he kept a careful eye on the larger male.

"No," Hidan answered for me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kabuto at the moment?"

"Eh," Orochimaru said. He began walking towards us but at last moment he skipped us and continued waking.

I glared at Hidan. "That was not help, un," I muttered.

* * *

We got back at my house slower than meant to. I walked through the door with Hidan trailing behind me. We walked past the kitchen and headed into my room. It was right next to Naruto's and he had his radio turned up to the new songs calld 'cool' or 'beast' these day's.

Hidan plopped onto my bed, taking up hald the space. I followed behind him.

"How's it going with ikilleT?" I asked, just to make a conversation.

Hidan shrugged. "Nothing to bad. The drummer lost the sticks, though."

"Oh."

Hidan fell asleep after fourteen minutes. as soon as he was out, Sasuke was in. He walked into the room as if he owened the house.

"Come outside," He ordered.

I did as told since I was bored and had nothing better to do. "What do you need, un?" I asked as soon as we were by the side out of the house.

* * *

"I tought I told you to say no." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why didn't you do it?"

"You can harrass me later, un. Hidan is in my room and he can get a bit two angry..." Maybe I should've told you what had happened the day I said yes to Itachi, but it would just take away much needed time. "And what would Naruto think, yeah?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know, but I am sure he will be quiet annoyed by this. Your mother as well. Just stay away from him."

"You can go now," I heard Hidan said. He wasn't asleep then. I sighed in releif to myself that Sasuke and I didn't talk much.

The raven haired boy growled slightly before turning to leave and Hidan walked in front of me. "Now, what were you to talking about?"

"Nothing, un."

* * *

At about six pm, my whole family started arriving. Our house was kinda small and so we all began to feel squished.

Dinner came and went, followed by the joking around of the guest.

I guess that is all I have to say for now.


	9. Week Nine

Diary Entry: Week Nine

Ugh. I feel tired at the moment. This thankgivings brake has slowed me down. And I loathe Mondays.

But, for those who want to know, Sasori's been replyin back to my mail.

I can't wait 'till High School.

* * *

"Hello, there Dei," said Itachi when he saw me in spanish class. Tobi was absent once more. "feeling tired lately? I've been thinking, woul you like to go out this afternoon?"

I took my seat in front of him and faced him. "You mean like a date, yeah? Similar to the ones in High School?"

Itachi shook his head. "No."

"Why not, un?"

"Because if it were, you'd be out with Sasori." He looked at me, making his point clear.

"I do not like Sasori in such way." I said bluntly.

"That's what you said about Orochimaru..."

* * *

I got to the library early and quickly sat in front of one of the computers. Sasori was online.

EternalScorpion: u on all the time?

TheyCallMePyro: No. Why?

EternalScorpion: ur usually on, thn?

TheyCallMePyro: ...maybe. I'm glad to hear about you again. What's new?

EternalScorpion: theres ben a new kid hangig round Ltly.

TheyCallMePyro: What's his name, hmm?

EternalScorpion: Madara

TheyCallMePyro: Oh. He bother's you everyday? Must be a pain.

EternalScorpion: nah. he's rrly there.

TheyCallMePyro: Kida like Tobi.


	10. Week Ten

Diary Entry: Week Ten

I feel as if Orochimaru and Sasuke have been much more forceful on me. It has gotten slightly worse since the Algebra teacher went on a extra three day brake. Were left with a naive subtitute who just passes out papers before playing internet games for the rest of class and -rarely- helping out dimwitted students.

And, just as a second note, would you think it odd if Orochimaru and Naruto, all of the sudden, became best friends? (Not including Kabuto and Sasuke.)

* * *

Early once more. I was getting slightly irritated at how I had to wait for the rest of the class. Maybe I should get private lessons?

But anyway.

I hated this sub, though it is Mrs. Tucker. The one from a while ago? The reason I hated her now: She moved him near me and him away. Orochimaru had to switch spots with Hidan, who was sitting behind me. Now my beloved friend was over ten feet away from me while a black haired guy messed with my blonde hair. Orochimaru kept pulling and tugging at it, ever so often trying to get my half ponytail off.

"Stop, hmm," I muttered under my breath, keeping a close eye on Hidan who looked as if he were about to hurt something. Or someone.

"Why? Your hair is so soft! What kind of shampoo do you use?" Orochimaru asked playfully.

What kind of question is that? "Do you want to get in trouble?"

"If it's with you, then yes!" He laughed slightly.

Naruto looked over to the two of us. "I think someone is getting turned on~" He singsonged at us. He was sitting next to Orochimaru.

Hidan looked away. He could hear Naruto's loud voice.

"And what happens when my brother Deidara get's turned on? He ma-"

"Naruto, un!"

"-kes clay explodions. Seesh, what did you think I would say? Oh." He began to laugh to himself. "You thought I was going to say _math_!"

I sighed. My brother was a true idiot. "That's not it, Naruto, yeah. Can you switch places with Orochimaru?"

He shook his head. "No can do, he payed me to stay here."

I silently cursed at both of them.

The teacher began handing out a few worksheets we had to work on, more slopes. We have to finish at least one page by the bell.

Ten minutes more into class, the teacher began helping Ino out. Naruto stood up slowly and walked over to the teacher's desk, where the tissues were. He snatched one and began blowing his nose. Loudly. Once that one was finished, he moved on to the next one. Twelve messy tissues later, Naruto skipped to his seat again. The whole class was smirking slightly.

"Look, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said slowly. "Doesn't Ino look alot like Deidara?"

I scowled. Of course we look alike. We're couzins from my mother's side.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah...I barely noticed..." He grinned back at Orochimaru. "May you'll fall for her instead of my b-OW!" Naruto began rubbing his bruising arm. "That hurt! Why'd you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you," I heard Orochimaru say behind me.

"Then who did?"

"A human, most likely." I could hear the shuffuling of papers, so he was pretending to do his school work.

Naruto began wavin his arm in the air."Mrs. Fucke-Er, Mrs. Tucker! Someone hit me! I think it was a human!"

Mrs. Tucker glanced our way. "Who was it this time?"

Naruto shrugged. "How am I supposed to know. Mrs. Tucker! Somebody hit me!"

The subtitute teacher sighed to herself before going back to working with Ino.

"She's so mean," Naruto muttered. He turned to Orochimaru. "So, how's it been going with my boyfriend~?"

"Well enough. He sucks at science, though. Highly unimpressive."

"Oh..." Naruto said slowly, pretending he understood. "Hey, Orochimaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to go out with my b-"

Orochimaru shoved a crumpled pice of paper in my brothers mouth. "_Not here!_"

"Seesh, I just wanna know if you still like D-"

"_Naruto! _We'll talk about this on the bus, okay?"

"Fine. Not my fault you like my b-"

"NARUTO! Stop!"


	11. Week Eleven

Diary Entry: Week Eleven

This is the last week of school before Christmas break. It is friday and we will have a winter dance today. It will last a total of three hours and most people will begin to leave at six.

Wich means that there will hardly be people on the bus today.

About this past week~ Um...In Spanish class we've been making Christmas cards. We finished rodeo art in Art class. I zone out in American History, so no point trying to make up something for that. Algebra, the usual. Science, continental drift. ELA, writing a letter.

I guess that's about it. Today is the last day and we're off for a two week's Christmas break.

* * *

"...and you're joining us today because...?" Hidan asked slowly, leaning over the seat and looking at Itachi, who was sitting next to me. Itachi was on our bus, wich he doesn't ride. There were hardly any people, five, if you counted us. The other two were too busy talking with the bus driver to notice us.

"I want to spend sometime with the guy I'm goign out with," Itachi replied politely. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer as I struggeled to be free.

"No need to be too close, un."

Hidan scowled before smiling. "Lovebirds...I wonder when you two'll have sex."

"No, un."

Hidan laughed a bit. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wait..." He sat back down on his own seat and began listening to his mp3.

"Will you think about it, at least?" asked Itachi.

I shook my head.


	12. Week Twelve

Diary Entry: Week Twelve

My first week of break. It is Wenesday. I could say that things are going well, but then I'd be lying. Things with the Uchiha family are good enough, but with Hidan...not so well.

We were planing on doing so much but after a tiny party we went to, things haven't been the same. I've tried talking to him, but no luck. And we were such great friends.

Oops...There I go again. Past tense.

* * *

The house phone rang and I ran owards it, having a tiny bit o hope that it would be Hidan. We haven't talked in over three days and that's a long time for the two of us, since he would practically live in my house.

"Hello, un?"

"Deidara, how are you? The first days of the break, have you done anything fun?"

"Oh...It's you, Orochimaru, un."

"Why so glum? Does Itachi have anything to do with this?"

I sighed slightly and thought about hanging up. "No, not at all. Things between us have been going very well, yeah."

"Oh, so it's Hidan. Does it have anything to do with Saturday night?"

"H-how do you know, hm?"

"I have my way's. Sasuke was there." I bet he was smirking on the other side of the line.

"Oh."

"So, Hidan is still ignoring you? I bet that you were expecting him when I called."'

"Er...I have to go now, yeah."

"Why? We've only been talking for five minutes."

"Bye, un!" I hung up.

I walked back to my room again and let myself fall on my bed again. _Maybe Hidan and I don't have to do everything together. Maybe he wants some space._

I sat back up and looked around my room. My eyes fell on the ikilleT drawing. _And if I tear it up to end our ties?_

I stood up and tore it up. I crouched down by one of my drawers and took out my box of matches before climbing out my window into the backyard.

_Well, this is a start._


	13. Week Thirteen

Diary Entry: Week Thirteen

Hidan still hasn't talked to me, though I'll have to wait 'till the end of the week until I see him again since he's going to stay with his mother.

I celerated Christmas, yes, with a three day party. On day one, family came over, but it began raining. It stopped for a while and my father let the young one -aged between 6 to 15- play with fireworks he had bought earlier. We messed around with them for a bit, but set them aside for a while. Day two, everyone came back and bought some beers and drinks. They drank a bit and ended up popping all of the black cats we had except for a few I had hidden. Day three, the 26th, a few friends from school came over.

I'll tell you about that day, for now.

* * *

I cringed as my dad put the volume up. The music was loud enough already, he didn't need to make it worse. I let my art book fall to the floor -filled with pictures of Hidan this time, not of Orochimaru- and stood up from my bed, dragging myself to the garage, where most of the people were. I opened the door. Ino, my cousin, was standing on the table, a cup full of tequila in her hand, drinking out of it. Everyone else, even my dad who was most likely drunk and my mom who was grinning, were yelling "_Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug-!_"

Most of the people Naruto knew was here, most of them people from school.

"Oh, god, un," I muttered as I saw Ino get of the table and pull herself towards Sakura. She slipped twice and almost fainted once, needing the help of Naruto to get to her friend.

Sasuke, who was smirking slightly, saw me and slithered over.

"What, un?" I asked, trying to be polite. I also had to raise my voice a bit so that he could hear me.

"Come outside!" He yelled, loud enough for me to hear, but his voice was muffled slightly by the stereo system.

I nodded and we walked out, closing the garage door, but not succeeding in ending the noise. We walked a few houses further away from my own. We could still hear the music this far.

"Your dad can sure get drunk," Sasuke said to me.

I nodded. "This isn't his worst, yeah."

"And Ino is..."

"Messed up." We both laughed a bit. "Um...where's your brother?"

Sasuke stopped laughing. "He stayed home. He felt something coming, and he wanted to avoid this place for a few days. Eh, look, I need to tell you something impor-"

"Deidara! Hey, Deidara!"

We both turned to look. Orochimaru.

"Well, I'm out," muttered Sasuke before running back later. "I'll tell you later!"

"Deidara, how are you?" Orochimaru stopped a few feet away.

"Good, un. Why?"

"Is Itachi here?" Orochimaru looked around, expecting him to pop out of nowhere.

I shook my head. "He thought it would be bad if he appeared, un."

"Good enough. You two are going out, right?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. If you two are going out, then I guess it would be nice if Sasori ended up with Kisame."

I gaged a bit. "Sasori and...K-kisame? Have you gone mad, hmm?"

Orochimaru shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "No. Sasori somehow found out my phone number and called me just a few minutes ago telling me about it."

"So...why'd you tell me, un?"

"I don't know. But they're going out now. Weird, huh?" He looked back into the darkness and I saw Kabuto in the distance. "Um...Bye."

And Orochimaru ran off, dissaparing in the darkness.

_I have to tell Hid- Oh... he's still mad at me..._


	14. Week Fourteen

Diary Entry: Week Fourteen

Today is the second day that I return to school, and things havent improved between Hidan and me. Now that I think about it, what was the thing that piissed him off...?

_Hidan and I were in an empty room. I was looking around, ever so often glancing out the slightly closed door. Hidan was going through the stuff, opening drawers and checking under the bed._

_"He said it would be here," he muttered, opening the closet door._

_"Maybe he was lying, un?" I offered. I looked at the door again. No one was in isible sight, everyone was probably on the first floor._

_"No, I don't think so." Hidan continued to open up shoe boxes._

_"What are you even look-"_

_"Here!" Hidans head pocked out of the closet as he shook a tiny bag in the air. "It's only a bit, but at least it was cheap."_

_"Is that..."_

_"Yep." Hidan stood up, not even bothering to organize the things he messed up. "Lets get outta here."_

_He grabbed my hand and dagged me out of the house. We were walking back to my house and stopped at Hidan house along the way. "Need to put this some where."_

_"Hida, you-"_

...yes, that was close enough...

* * *

The bus way was the same as yesterday. I was sitting alone on my usual seat while Orochimaru devoted his full attention to Kabuto. Hidan was talking to Naruto, sitting right next to him. A bit of my brother even rubbed on to Hidan, as he was flirting with the girl in the seat in front.

The bus beeped slightly. It was time for us to get off. Then the usual procces routine was repeated again. Gym, Journalism, Spanish, Art, History, and then lunch. Itachi and I sat together. Hidan was at the prep table with my brother. Sasuke was left without a spot and decided to join his brother. Sasuke was sitting in front of me, Itachi to my right, and Tobi, who had funnally returned to school, to my left. I felt small and blonde next to all three of the raven haired males.

"So...How was you holiday, un?" I asked all three of them.

"I went to a far far land!" Tobi said exitedly. He began to explain the details. He went with a friend of his, a red head named 'Saso'. They played in the snow and had tons of fun. Or so Tobi claimed. I feel bad for this 'Saso'.

The prep table suddenly burst out laughing and out tiny group turned to look. "Hidan seems to be getting popular," muttered Itachi.

"Tell him I said 'bye'," I said, standing up to leave for my next class.


	15. Week Fifteen

Diary Entry: Week Fifthteen

Same as last week. A fight bettwen my brother and a new guy is meant to go on next week, but I truly do think that it wont happen. I found my slight twin as well. The new guy. Its not that were identical, or anything. We just act the same. Take this for example:

I was walking down the hallway towards the exit, when I saw the new guy. Every step I took was the same as his, and I even tries altering it a bit, but he was too. He couldn't see me, he was walking in front of me. I coughed a bit, and at the same moment, so did he.

Another interesting things is that Naruto and Sasuke aren't together anymore. They broke up some while ago. Naruto isn't talking to me because of that. Now, the two people I talk to at my house are still in my house, munching away on my food and ignoring me. The reaseon he wont speak to me is because Sasuke now speaks to me all the time. That explains the situation during lunch last week.

And, worse yet, when I called Sasori's home to ask for him, his moother said, and I quote, 'Sorry, honey, but he's out on a date.' I asked who, and she said, 'This really nice person. Kisame, or was it Kakuzu? Eh, what heck, he's out for once! All he did was mope.' I asked about what and she hung up.

* * *

Finals are all during this week, and, lucky for me, I have today's final aced. It's my last class, with Itachi, and I know tons of stuff in that class.

I can feel that hundred coming.

"Don't be so smug," Itachi said as he passed me. He took his seat and ponted to the spot next to him, wich I took. "Most people are failing it."

"I'm not one of those poeple, un."

"But you soon will be."

"Don't be so negative, yeah," I said.

_He's not being negative..._ the Voice told me.

"Aw, great, you now, un?" I muttered under my breath.

"Who?" said Itachi, taking a look around, before giving me a confused look.

_Heh..He's an idiot._

"No one." I began digging through my binder and tried to ignored the Voice.

_I wonder why you even agreed to him. And don't be so smug, as he said. You may pass this test, but you will fail in life._

I scribbed a messege on a blank pice of paper, making sure Itachi couldn't see. The Voice could read, apperently.

_I am not a fool! I say the truth and nothing else. Why is it so hard for you to under stand? _it said, outraged at my rude messege.

I wrote something else.

_Sheesh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I'm leaving._

"Finally." I brethed a sigh of releif. The bell rang. It was time for the test.


	16. Week Sixteen

Diary Entry: Week Sixteen

The cold is begining to leave and I am getting far much more relaxed. I called Sasori again yesterday, and we talked for a while. Truth be told, it was only 7 minutes. Kinda like seven minutes in heaven, but in hell, for me. He talked mostly, and what Orochimaru had said was true. Sasori was with someone else and it was the only thing he could talk about. I would've called Hidan right after, but...not today.

And in Journalisim, I got paired up with Kiba in making a movie-type thingy. Our first test was a book trailer, but in the next two month's after that time, were making a movie. I only like it because of my access to the internet. Plus, I messed around with the pictures of Sasori.

* * *

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Tobi, who was sitting next to me in spanish.

"Can Tobi ask you a favor?" He asked, facing me, and looking around at the same time.

"Sure, un." I scribbled the next answer on my paper. _Ver._

"Can you please tell Orochimaru to stop insulting Tobi?"

I put my pencil down and looked at him once more. "What did he say?"

"He said many bad things..."

"Such as...?"

Tobi shook his head quickly.

"Fine, un, I'll tell him."

"You still haven't talked to him?" Konan whispered to me in art class. I shook my head. "But what if he falls in love with Naruto instead of you?"

"What to you mean?" I ask, lucky that the music the art teacher had on was loud. It was currently a fast pop beat.

"He won't love you anymore. And then drama will come."

"What do you think he'll want to do then, un?"

_...stick his middle finger to the world, to the world, to the world... _The song continued.

Konan shrugged, scratching more lines into her abstract art paper. That was the whole point of the music. "So...how goes with Sasori?"

"I don't know. He's got someone new."

"Jealouse, much?" she said, giggiling.

"Nope. He can be with whomever he wants to be with, yeah." I heard my voice crack a bit.

"Is Dei-kun gonna cry now?" She asked.

I shook my head again. I tried to change the topic. "Have you heard about the new kid, hmm?"

Konan stabbed the paper with her pencil. "Yep. Got a busted lip, right?"

"His name is Gaara. He keeps talking to Naruto, even though it was my brother who did it."

"Though love, eh?"


	17. Week Seventeen

Diary Entry: Week Seventeen

I was ready for a change. For something that would let me free myself. Eversince Sasori and I began 7th grade at diffrent schools, I've kept myself enclosed, harly showing my true self to anyone, except my closest friends. And even of those, there were few.

I wanted to begin suddenly, one week boring, and the other week friendly. I don't want to see Sasori once more and have him realise that I'm a nobody. I saw his updated picture and took notice of his style. Intelligent, yet annoyed. His pale brown eyes flashed with what could've been amusement, or rebellion. I wanted to be like that. And I had to start today.

The road of succes is a hard one, and I had to begin by making one more friend for now. The new kid will do just fine. After all, he's friends with my brother and Hidan. Maybe I can take Gaara away from them...?

Plus, Gaara and Naruto have been getting alot closer and that's making Sasuke cranky. No enough 'badadada', I guess.

* * *

I went up the steps of the bus humming a song. One of my favoriet songs, too, nowadays. Walking down the asile, I stoped long enough to drop a note by Gaara, who snatched it up after he saw his name in bright red letters. Konan had helped me make it during american history while the teacher talked about college. I continued on to my spot. By the time the bus was full, Gaara took his seat next to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

_It a hang sing buzz. _It was meant to confuse him so that he would come for help. It worked, I guess.

"Um...I needed to talk to you, I guess, yeah." I thought of the best way to put it. Straight forward. "Would you like to be friends with me?"

"...what?"

"Would you like to be friends with me. I know, sudden, out of nowhere, whitout explenation, but I am willing to answer questions, un." Out came my jumbled mess. I looked up at him.

Dark eyeliner. Well, at least we had similarity. And his hair was red. But his eyes were greenish, not light brown like Sasori's.

"What? I-I mean, I get what you're saying, but...why do you want to be friends with me? The only person I consider a friend is Naruto and Hidan, maybe, but that was after a fight." He touched his bottom lip. "A bad fight for me."

I shrugged. "I kinda need a few friends. I rejected the first offer today, during Spanish. Sakura had given me a bracelet with my name on it, but then took it back when I wouldnt touch it, un."

"Sakura? The pink one?"

I nodded.

Gaara put the note in his pocket the smiled at me slightly. "Sure, I'll be your friend, on one condision."

"Huh?" Not part of the deal, not part of the plan!

"Dump Itachi. I don't know, I just don't like him."

_No! _I managed a weak smile. "Sure."


	18. Week Eighteen

Diary Entry: Week Eighteen

I burned myself by accident yesterday. I was playing with some black cats that I had from some while ago, and one of them landed accidentally in my shirt. I have no idea how it ended there, but it did. Now I have a pright pink spot on the left side of my ribs.

* * *

_"Is that..."_

_"Yep." Hidan stood up, not even bothering to organize the things he messed up. "Lets get outta here."_

_He grabbed my hand and dagged me out of the house. We were walking back to my house and stopped at Hidan house along the way. "Need to put this some where."_

_"Hida, you-"_

_"Don't worry, I won't do it in front of you." Hidan took out his house key and began unlocking the door. _

_"It's not that I'm worried about, un."_

_"Oh, so you really did lie during drug free week." Hidan pushed open the door and pulled me inside, shutting the door behing him. _

_"What? No, un! I don't do drugs."_

_"Then what about that time with Sakura?" Hidan asked, pushing me in the direction of his room. The house was dark, no one was home, as usual._

_"I just tried it once, okay. Nothing else. And I didn't even do it right, un!" I protested._

_Hidan stopped. "You didn't?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, then, let me show you," he said with a smirk._


	19. Week Nineteen

Diary Entry: Week Nineteen

Since the day of love is only five days away, the school has been making preparations. Flowers for sale, chocolates as gifts, pink and red hearts everywhere. Sometimes I wonder what makes the 14th so special. Is it the sweets? Is it the fake promises of love? Or is it what will happen later that night?

They have a basic system; White is for teachers, pink is for friends, and red is for crushes. There's also a side group, named ikilleT, which Hidan is head off. ikilleT is selling black roses for two dollars. They deliver them the same morning as student council does, and are just for people that the sender really hates.

Hate is a very strong weapon, or so I've heard...

I don't understand it, and I don't think I ever will.

Another reason that next week is kind of important; One of Sasori's family members died on the 14th. That's why he hates it. It was 1:47am when they got the phone call, and it was 2:14 am when they got there. Sasori's grandfather died 28 minutes later, of a heart attack. It's creepy with the pattern, but it just did. Everyday on the fourteenth, he goes to visit his grandfather's grave. And that time of the year is only a week away.

* * *

Gaara appeared next to me and showed me a copy of the paper he filled out just a few minutes ago.

_Name: _Gaara (scratched out)

_Person to deliver to: _Deidara

_Message: _I hate you but you're the only other emo person.

_Color: _Black

_Q: _Three

"Wow, very romantic, un," I muttered, rolling my eyes at him.

He smiled, and shoved the black piece of paper into his pockets.

"How did you slip it past Hidan, un?"

"Money."

"Uh-huh..."

The lines continued to shuffle by us. "Wanna go home?" asked Gaara, looking out the doors.

"I nodded.


	20. Week Twenty

Diary Entry: Week Twenty

Valentines day was yesterday. I did manage to send two flowers, one as a gift and the the other as a reminder.

I gave Orochimaru Sasori's phone number, Sasori was still wondering about Orochimaru. I didn't put my name on it, though. There was no need.

Gaara, who seems to be my only friend now, got the second flower.

And we're starting high school planning in our classes. Just thinking about it makes me sick. I want to go, but the thought of seeing Sasori and everyone else...I don't want to find out. Did they change? Are they complete jerks now?

Anyway...another big mess came up. Somebody, I don't know who yet, has sent a rose to Hidan asking for an apology, and the culprit signed _my_name on the card, so Hidan thinks it actually me who sent it. I don't know who was the bastard who did it, but I'm gonna find them.

* * *

I began wearing eyeliner only yesterday. To prevent me from taking it off in the middle of the day, I gave Gaara permission to punch me if he ever saw me without it. I'm being extra careful to not take it off.

"I know Sasori's number, you didn't have to remind me," said Orochimaru as he appeared next to me. We were in algebra, working on substitution and eliminating.

"He wanted me to, un," I said quickly, covering up my eyes. Nobody has said anything about the eyeliner yet, and I was worried that he, Orochimaru, would take the chance.

"Hm...Then why don't you give me your own number as well?"

"I don't have a cellphone..." This was true. After what happened yesterday, they didn't trust Naruto or me near electronics.

_"Ahhh! AHHHHHH!" _

_I jumped up as I heard the bloody murderer screams of Naruto in the bathroom. There was a loud buzzing noise, stopping and starting up again before the lights went out completely. It was pitch black and I dug out the lighter in my dresser before stepping out into the hallway. _

_'_Please tell me that he's alive, please!'

_In the back of my head, the Voice said, '_Please tell me that he's fried, please tell me that he's fried!'

_The parents also stepped out of their room, and we all ran into the restroom, where the original chaos happened. My dad scowled at me when he noticed the flickering lighter, but said nothing. _

_We saw the twinkle of Naruto's eyes. He was petrified, frozen. Mother ran up to him and shook him. _

_"Ow..." grumbled Naruto against the pressure of my mother's hands._

_"WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed._

_"I don't know! I was just washing my face when it happened! Shesh you don't care at all about me!"_

_"Huh?"_

_My dad announced that he was going to go fix the lights. He took my lighter with him and we were left alone in the bathroom. Naruto was sobbing while me mom dragged herself back to her room, holding back tears at Naruto's rudeness._

_I saw my brother glare at me in the darkness. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."_

_I shrugged. _

_"AHHHH! WHAT THE CRAP?" The lights flickered back on with a last buzz. _

There goes your reason.

"You have a house phone."

"I don't know the number, un."

"I can look you up on the phone book."

"That would be stalking, yeah."

"And?"

Gaara came to my rescue and dragged me away. "Hey, you've gotta talk to Hidan, he's been pissing me off all morning."

"The red rose?"

Gaara nodded and looked at Hidan, who was waving madly across the room.

"Beat is, asshole, he's mine!" Gaara yelled at Hidan, who scowled.

"He just wants to replace me with you! You don't own Deidara!" Hidan yelled back at the red head.

"You fuckin asshole!"

All the while our algebra teacher was oblivious and continued the lesson.

"I'll get you by the bus, watch!" Hidan yelled back. The he grabbed his pen and stabbed himself. I have no idea why.

"Hey, watch it, you're getting blood all over my paper!" Naruto tried to wipe off the red stuff but ended up smearing it even more.

"I'm sorry that you have to stand him," Hidan said to me. He began licking off the blood. He paused. "Hey, Sakura!"

"What?" The pinkett swiveled around to look at Hidan. Hidan began licking off the blood again, but made it go slow and perverted.

"What a perv! He's totally checking me out." Sakura began filling up her notes again.

"Hey, Deidara!" I looked at Hidan. He began doing the same thing once more.

"That's mine, you idiot," Orochimaru announced.

"Does it look like I care, EmoClown?" asked Hidan, flipping him the middle finger.

"What did you call me, pink eyes?"

"They're not pink, asswipe. They're purple."

"Does it look like I care_, pinky_?" Orochimaru asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up.

"Do you want to mess with me too, mother fucker?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But if shit happens, I've got _your DeiDei._" Orochimaru slung his arm around me.

The whole room went silent, wanting a fight. The teacher continued with the lesson.

Why am I in the middle? Gaara was on my right and Orochimaru on my left. Hidan was standing in front of me.

Naruto began laughing hysterically. "Wow! You guys are dumber than I thought! Why are you fighting for...for _Deidara?_" My idiot brother laughed again.

"What's that supposed to mean, un?"

What, now I'm not good enough?

"Oh, Deidara..." Naruto giggled. "These gay guys can find someone better than, than _that."_

"Naruto, un...?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to tell them about the teddybear you used to masturbate with, or would you like your girly screams to come first?"

Naruto quieted down. "Fine. rape him then."

"He's mine!" Yelled Hidan.

"No, mine!" Orochimaru pulled on my arm.

"MINE!" Gaara pulled at my whole body.


	21. Week Twentyone

Diary Entry: Week Twentyone

Hmm...We're friends again. I think. Hidan and I. He started hanging out at my house again, sleeping in my room, and eating all our food. So we must be friends again. He told me his new plans for ikillet, and he warned me about Orochimaru.

We've got our miss's and mister's for our school. Sakura is the Queen, Sasuke is the King, Hidan is the Prince, and Ino is the Princess. Alot of testing has been going on lately. In Journalism, we -Kiba and I- have to work on a news broadcast. Our Spanish teacher hates Sakura and her sassy back talk so much that one of the assistant princibles had to lecture us for half of the class, and we were fifteen minutes late for our next class.

* * *

Class is boring, now, as always. We're back to the same routine. We just need someone discovering my pocket knife that I began carrying around, or Hidan finding out that I'm doing a quick video about teen cutting, and why it's wrong. _You hear that, Hidan? Stop cutting yourself on your arms!_


	22. Week Twentytwo

Diary Entry: Week Twentytwo

A fight isn't really that bad. A fist fight at the schoolm courtyard, maybe. A fight over a pice of paper? I guess it would be, considering that it's just paper.

Just paper with a note in it.

A note about me.

Hm...

Yep, Hidan got involved. And Itachi, whom I'm still akward around, got sucked in because he was the one who wrote the note.

* * *

I felt proud somehow. Sakura called me emo/goth. I wasn't trying to be, but I guess it just happened.

BTW, if you''re wondering about the fight, I'll keep it simple.

Itachi got a black eye, and the school officer took Hidan for trial.


	23. Week Twentythree

Diary Entry: Week TwentyThree

Remember how Hidan got taken up? He's got two weeks of HighPoint, that school you go to if you're really bad or something.

* * *

"...and he gave me this pice of chocolate." Itachi held up a chocolate kiss.

I nodded, pretending to understand the story he just told me. "And don't you think it's poisoned, un?"

The kiss slipped. "I never throught of that." He picked it up and opened it. "Why don't you try it first?" He asked, sticking the pice of chocolate in my face.

Itachi was a bit more random, but he was still the same. I never got to find out what the paper said, but at least we were friends once more. Maybe not going out, but friends. We were in spanish, and the only person missing was Tobi- again.

While Tobi skipped the class, we were given strict rules by the spanish teacher. No talking throwing stuff around, cursing...That type of stuff. The reason behind this was that the whole class was loud and tried to make the teacher cry as a whole. Itachi and I are on her side, defending her many times, but the rest of the class, Sakura especially, hated us for doing that. One of the frases the teacher always said- "You're making my work as a teacher alot harder."

She just said it right now.

"Then don't be a teacher!" Sakura crossed her arms and scowled at her.

"You shouldn't be talking back to me."

The whole class began protesting. Itachi and I watched silently, the poisoned chocolate forgotten.

She was nice. She had some patience. "Raise your hands," she said, attenmpting to quiet the class.

Sakura raised hers imidietly.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You should just leave, nobody wants you."

Itachi raised his hand.

"Itachi?"

"You guys don't realise what advantages she gives you-"

Itachi always launched into speeches. His raven haired head almost never got it, if you screamed at them, the students will only laugh.  
-.-

Algebra was quiet. Really quiet.

"Where's Hidan?" Naruto elbowed me in the stomach.

"Uh, High Point, un."

"Really? Whoa, what'd he do?"

"He robbed a bank and selled weed to little kids."

"ReallY?"

"Nope. He got into a fight with your boyfriends brother, yeah."

Naruto's spirits died down. "My ex, Deidara, my ex."

"Mmm?"

"He broke up with me, okay? Second time already... He's with Orochimaru..."


	24. SORRY!,

I am so sorry for not being able to update! The story line was getting out of hands, I was skipping due dates, I just had to stop it before it became a real hazard...

BUT!

I will continue it on, I'n highschool. It's probably gonna appear again on Agust, by the 26th, I hope.

A breif run through of what you can expect~

More romancy stuff- Deidara will see Sasori once more, and other school friends. They've all changed somehow, but in wich ways?

A new hater- Deidara accidentaly insulted a student there, and now they want revenge.

A hot headed Deidara-Events from the past is now taking a toll on him, hiss toughts are confused, and after three years of keeping them bottled up, they are now ready to run wild.

A carving lust- A tought just popped into Deidaras head. He want's a child.

Side romances-Deidara can't be the center of attention all the time, eh? And Sasori still has a pending lovelife, no?

Drugs- It's highschool, Deidara's being introduced to a new crowd of people.

Huge fights- Between diffrent groups of people, tensions have been rising up. The only way the can actually be with each other, is when they fight. And Deidara has a friend on the other side.

Birthdays-Who started this whole thing to give out several pressent to random people?

Teachers-They have love lifes as well.


	25. A B C or D?

Okay, this is a heads up for anyone who's still interested in Middle School Weeks.

If you want me to continue, please choose one of the following choices if you can.

(A) Choose this one if you want me to continue writting where I left off.

(B) If you want me to rewrite this whole fic and make it better with more details and help it be updated two times a week.

(C) If you want me to make the High School version in Deidara's POV.

(D) If you want me to make the HIgh School version BUT in Sasori's POV.

If you want to keep reading about these lives, please vote in the reviews. All reviews are accepted. . .


End file.
